Mareðyl
Phonology Consonants Vowels vowels are written in stressed~unstressed counterparts, the pairs are connected/seperated with a ~. Dipththongs (irregular glides) Instead of a hiatus in between vowels, speakers of Mareðyl tend to glide all vowels, this normally goes regularly, but the list of "diphthongs" shows the glides that are not following the rule, they have a slight sound change. These "diphthongs" are always unstressed. Stressed vowels do not change their form while gliding. Phonotactics In theory a syllable in Maraðyl can be formed up to ©©©©V©©© where some consonant combinations are more frequent than others. Writing System Spelling rules : k and g /k/ is written k initially and medially, but g’ finally. ʃ and ß /ʃ/ is written as ß if it is enclosed within two vowels in the same word. if <ʃʃ> is written in between two vowels in the same word, it becomes <ʃß> the rules about ʃ above, do not occur when the /ʃ/ is grammatically put in between two vowels, so if the (root of the) noun ukpòʃ gets the -en suffix, it remains ukpòʃen and does not become ukpòßen. q /kʋ/ is written as medially. /kj/ is written as initially. /ɣ/ (geminiated) is written as finally. geminiation and enlounging Vowels are written double if enlounged, except for which is written as when long and <à> and <ù> which cannot be enlounged. Most consonants are written double for geminiation, except for <ð>, , and which are followed by an for geminiation. and get gaminiated by and respectively. is written geminiated. and have no geminiated form. others /kj/ is written as medially, this does not occur when it is made medially due to affixes. /x/ can be written both as and initially, this has no regularity in occurance. Grammar Nouns if the root ends on a vowel in common, male and abstract forms the initial vowel of the suffix tends to disappear. cases The direct case is used for subjects, direct objects, with some prepositions and everything not listed below The dative is used for indirect objects and some prepositions. The genitive is used for ownership. The instrumental is used for something that is used, something that is a goal, someone/thing with who/which the action is done, or with some prepositions. classes A word either has the class of common or abstract, common class words can have either (in some cases both) a common or a male version. If a word has both, changing the class only changes the gender of the word if it actually is an animal or plant (or something that can have a gender), otherwise the other gender only has a use for variation in speech. The plural and negative are shared suffixes for the common and abstract words. Some nouns only exist in plural and/or negative class. definiteness The indefinite form is like adding an 'a' or 'an' before the english word. The definite is like adding 'the' in english. The obviate acts like there’s nothing in front of the noun in english, this is used for general things. Verbs moods aspects voice person and mood tense Syntax Originally Mareðyl is SOV, but if a sentence is a question or a subjunctive the sentence is turned into VSO. All parts of the sentence but the verb are head final. The verb however is head initial. Pronouns personal pronouns Lexicon Example text examples Category:Languages